Vergeet Niet Te Dromen
by CattyRosea
Summary: One–shot, half–canon setting. Het zijn dromen die troost brengen in donkere tijden, het zijn dromen die harten aan elkaar binden wanneer ze vrezen en haten... Over Himeno en Takako, Himeno's perspectief.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 24-12-2006._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Vergeet Niet Te Dromen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen, Zielenleed.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Alle 13 afleveringen van de Prétear anime.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Toespelingen op Sasame x Takako en Hayate x Himeno.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** One–shot, half–canon setting. Het zijn dromen die troost brengen in donkere tijden, het zijn dromen die harten aan elkaar binden wanneer ze vrezen en haten... Over Himeno en Takako, Himeno's perspectief.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Speelt zich grotendeels tijdens de canon af. Als je goed leest kom je er vast wel achter wanneer precies. Het helpt om de symboliek beter te begrijpen._ Verwacht buitensporig veel symboliek._ De _schuingedrukte _delen zijn dromen. Waarschuwing! Je zult goed je best moeten doen om de hele boodschap uit de tekst te halen. *sweatdrop*

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Vergeet Niet Te Dromen**

'_Niet huilen, Himeno. Ik ben hier.' Haar moeder streelde haar haar. Himeno begroef haar gezicht in de bekende geur. Ze wilde dat dit nooit overging._

_Toen ze voelde dat ze wakker werd leek haar hart helemaal opnieuw te breken._

**I-oOo-I**

Bijgeloof wil dat je nooit iemand over je dromen moet vertellen, omdat ze dan niet uitkomen.

Ten minste, dat was wat Himeno's vader zei toen ze hem over de hare wilde vertellen. Haar tegenwerping was natuurlijk dat als wat hij zei waar was, je je dromen af en toe wel_ moest_ vertellen, want wie wilde nachtmerries nou uit laten komen? Haar vader schudde zijn hoofd, klaagde dat ze hem hoofdpijn bezorgde, en ging op zoek naar een medicijn onder in een sakefles. Himeno probeerde haar vader niet meer over haar dromen te vertellen. Ze wist niet eens zeker of ze wel wilde voorkomen dat ze waar zouden worden, of... ze kreeg hoofdpijn van zichzelf.

Kleine Himeno wilde dat haar moeder er nog was.

**I-oOo-I**

_Himeno zat op een bankje in de enorme tuin van de Awayuki's. Ze was verdwaald. Haar nieuwe stiefmoeder had een butler, toch? Taba- Tata- zoiets. Waarom was hij niet hier? Waarom waren geen van de mensen waar ze van zou houden hier?_

'_Arm ding...' zei Himeno toen het katje naderde. Het huilde en huiverde in haar handen en werd zo klein dat Himeno het bijna kwijtraakte voor ze het onder haar pyjama stopte. Het rolde zich op haar maag op en liet zich door Himeno aaien._

_Er verscheen een figuur aan Himeno's zijde, waardoor de haren van het katje overeind gingen staan. Himeno keek op en sprong met een brede glimlach overeind, het katje tegen haar borst geklemd. 'Mam, kijk wat ik heb gevonden! Het was verdrietig, maar ik heb het opgevrolijkt.'_

_De kitten blies toen het de bloemen in Moeders haar rook en sprong uit Himeno's armen. Het verdween spoorloos._

**I-oOo-I**

Mikage vertelde Himeno dat dromen vaak symbolisch waren. Ze verbeeldden je verleden, heden en soms zelfs je toekomst. Toen Himeno vertelde dat ze al jaren niet gedroomd had was de bleke dienstmeid sprakeloos.

**I-oOo-I**

_Het katje was terug, maar niet bij Himeno. Het was naar Mawata's kamer gegaan. Himeno drukte haar oor tegen de deur en ging er dwars doorheen. De ogen van de kleine kat waren nog feller groen dan die van Mawata. Maar net zo gekwetst. Mawata huilde en leek verloren. Ze klemde het katje tegen haar borst zoals Himeno eerder had gedaan en Himeno vertrok omdat ze zich een indringer voelde._

**I-oOo-I**

Het wordt gezegd dat je iedere nacht droomt, zelfs als je je het de volgende morgen niet herinnert. In Leafenia zeggen ze zelfs dat de dromen die je je niet herinnert je nooit verlaten, maar het juiste moment afwachten om weer naar boven te komen. Ze blijven altijd in je hart, een bassin van hoop en kracht voor wanneer je ze het meest nodig hebt.

Sasame vertelde Himeno dat, een verre blik in zijn ogen die Himeno om de een of andere reden sterk aan haarzelf deed denken. Als het waar was, dacht ze, dan moest haar hart propvol vergeten dromen zitten. Het enige dat restte van de levendige, haarscherpe visioenen die ze in haar verre jeugd had waren vage, verwarde emoties die uit de greep van haar geest glipten als los zand, vervagend in het stekende ochtendlicht.

**I-oOo-I**

_Himeno en Sasame zaten samen in een Leafeniaans veld, omringd door kleurige bloemen en kleine hoopjes as. Himeno huilde, en hoezeer ze zich ook schaamde, ze kon de tranen niet beletten over haar gezicht te stromen._

'_Het was nooit mijn bedoeling je aan het huilen te maken.' zei Sasame. Zijn ogen waren net zo vol met het berouw dat hij overdag nooit toonde, als de hare met tranen._

_Dat wist Himeno. 'Je uniform is niet zwart. Het is bijna dezelfde kleur als dat van Hayate.' merkte ze op. 'Het staat je eigenlijk wel goed, zonder de cape. Maar ik heb dan ook iets tegen veren kragen.'_

_Sasame glimlachte. 'Dat is nou echt iets voor jou... om zoiets te zeggen.'_

'_Dit is een droom, toch?' Himeno keek om zich heen en plukte een bloem. Die veranderde in een helder, veelkleurig kristal dat oploste in een warreling van Leafebelletjes toen Himeno erop blies. 'Geloof je wat je me vertelde over dromen? Dat ze in je hart opgeslagen worden voor wanneer je ze nodig hebt?'_

'_Het zou zonde zijn. Ik weet precies waar ik iedere nacht over heb gedroomd sinds ik een ware Ridder ben geworden*, en het helpt geen moer. Op dit moment heeft het me er alleen toe gebracht alle mensen te kwetsen die ik niet al pijn had gedaan...'_

_Er viel een lange stilte. De kleine kat dook op en kroop tussen Himeno en Sasame, waar ze zielig mauwde tot Sasame haar op zijn schoot nam. Himeno zag dat haar vacht wit was, op een zwarte plek na die over en tussen de oren, de wangen en de nek reikte._

'_Weer terug?' vroeg Himeno, de zijdeachtige oren krieuwelend. 'Arm ding... altijd er zo ellendig aan toe...'_

'_Ik wil haar helpen, Himeno.' zei Sasame. 'De Rampenprinses... dat is niet wie ze echt is. Maar ze is zo lang ellendig en alleen geweest dat ik niet weet hoe ik haar kan bereiken.'_

_De kitten keek met grote, smekende smaragden ogen naar hen op. Hij streelde een wang met zijn vinger._

'_Jij ben ook ellendig en alleen geweest. Alleen in je ellende, zelfs.' herinnerde Himeno hem. 'Ik was ook ellendig en alleen... ooit. Ik denk dat we dat op een bepaald ogenblik allemaal zijn geweest.'_

'_Wat zou je doen als Hayate en de anderen je niet meer nodig hadden of niet meer wilden?'_

'_Ik zou... huilen en instorten. Jullie zijn mijn krachtbron geweest, ik heb er nog geen van mezelf.'_

'_Takako huilde ook. Maar ze is sterk, sterker dan ze zelf ooit besefte. Ze weigerde te breken, maar veerde terug... haar eigen kracht was geknakt, dus stortte ze zich op de kracht waarvan ze wist dat die schuilde in de duisternis die ze zo wanhopig had bestreden.'_

'_Ik denk... dat je juist gehandeld hebt, Sasame. Ze heeft je nodig, net als ik de Ridders nodig heb... Hayate. Hij heeft mij ook nodig, wist je dat? Maar jij dan?'_

'_Takako is alles wat ik nodig heb.'_

'_Ze is voor haarzelf verloren. Je helpt Fenrir, niet Takako.'_

'_Ik kan haar niet in de steek laten. Ze zou het niet aankunnen. Ik was te laat... maar het kan nog niet hopeloos zijn.' De kat in zijn schoot miauwde om zijn woorden te bevestigen._

_Dat wist Himeno. 'We hebben echt een zooitje van onze harten gemaakt, nietwaar?'_

**I-oOo-I**

Een uil vloog tegen het raam van de kerk en deed Himeno opschrikken uit haar slaap, haar herinneringen verstrooiend.

Achtergebleven met een vreemd, gedesoriënteerd gevoel, ondervroeg ze Kei tijdens hun prét. Hij vertelde haar dat dromen het resultaat waren van activiteit in je onderbewustzijn. Je droomt over wat je overdag bezig houdt, zodat je er makkelijker mee kunt omgaan wanneer je wakker bent. Haar droom met Fenrir was anders, maar dat was meer een trucje dan een echte droom geweest.

Himeno was niet tevreden.

**I-oOo-I**

_Takako lag opgekruld op Himeno's bed, haar lichaam schokkend van de snikken. Himeno sloeg haar armen om het meisje met het gebroken hart en wikkelde zich om haar heen._

'_Laat het ophouden,' fluisterde Takako steeds weer. 'Laat het ophouden, alsjeblieft, laat het ophouden.'_

'_Niet huilen, ik ben er nu.'_

'_Laat me niet alleen.' kreunde Takako._

'_Ik laat je niet alleen, dat beloof ik.'_

_Takako draaide zich om en begroef haar gezicht in Himeno's schouder. 'Ik ben zo bang... ik wilde het niet... ik heb dit alles nooit gewild... Ze gebruikten me en lieten me in de steek, terwijl het enige wat ik wilde was -'_

'_- dat iemand van je hield.' maakte Himeno af. Ze kuste haar. 'Er zijn mensen die van je houden, Takako. Open je ogen en je zult het zien.'_

**I-oOo-I**

Himeno had het gevoel gehad dat ze al jaren niet meer in staat was te dromen. Ze leefde van dag tot dag, bang om voor- of achteruit te kijken, om leegheid te zien. Maar toen ze ze het meest nodig had herinnerde ze zich al haar dromen, en ze gaven haar de kracht om de Witte Prétear te worden.

**I-oOo-I**

_De wereld was ondergedompeld in duisternis, maar het enige dat ze kon zien was wit, een stralend, glinsterend wit._

_Leafe voeden aan de Grote Boom was als een droom. Vliegen, vallen, vechten, ze liet het gebeuren terwijl de indrukken door haar heen vloeiden. Haar hart was gevuld met gevoelens voorbij het heden, reikend van het vergeten verleden naar de onbekende toekomst._

_Het was prachtig. Ze moest het alleen te pakken zien te krijgen._

'_Dit is de Witte Prétear?' fluisterde Takako. Ze nam de handen die Himeno haar aanbood en hield stevig vast. Met een glimlach zette Himeno haar zachtjes neer voor ze er weer vandoor ging._

'_Sasame.' Hij kon Himeno's stem horen in de leegheid. 'Zo laat ik het niet aflopen.' Hij zoog een eerste diepe ademtocht naar binnen en hoorde zijn hart weer kloppen. 'Kom, Takako roept je.' En hij hoorde Takako's hart, Himeno's hart. Dat van Takako werd sterker en kwam dichterbij, terwijl dat van Himeno vervaagde._

_Ze liet zoveel Leafe vloeien als nodig was, en zag degenen die ze liefhad genezen, herstellen, en weder opstaan. Haar laatste aanraking was voor Hayate, en ze goot haar hele hart en ziel, al haar dromen in hem om hem terug van de afgrond te trekken en in haar armen._

_Wit. Overal, een veelkleurig, schitterend, verblindend wit._

_En toen... bracht Hayate haar terug met tranen en een kus die al zijn liefde en dromen bevatte._

**I-oOo-I**

Toen Hayate haar eindelijk liet gaan was haar jurk allang weggesmolten. Ze zag Sasame en Takako staan en wankelde naar hen toe, nog steeds onvast op haar benen. Sasame snelde naar voren om haar te vangen toen ze viel. Ze herkende de blik in zijn ogen, ook al had ze die nooit gezien terwijl ze wakker was.

'Himeno, ik -'

Ze onderbrak hem door haar armen stevig om zijn nek te slaan, waarmee ze hem verraste. 'Geen woord, Sasame. Er valt voor jou niets te zeggen.' fluisterde ze teder in zijn oor.

De stijfheid trok langzaam uit zijn postuur en hij omhelsde haar terug, zijn gezicht in haar haar begravend om net zo zacht te zeggen: 'Dank je. Voor alles.'

Toen ze hem losliet wendde ze zich tot Takako. Het arme ding trilde als een rietje en ook zij wilde alles verpesten door haar mond open te doen. Dus nam Himeno haar ook vast in een omhelzing en drukte het tere lichaam tegen het hare voordat Takako ook maar wist wat haar overkwam. Dit gevoel kwam haar ook bekend voor.

'Mikage was altijd zo aardig... ik wil je leren kennen zoals je echt bent, Takako. Dus laat ik je niet gaan. Je zit nu aan me vast!'

Takako lachte trillerig.

Ze stapte achteruit en trok Sasame naar haar en Takako toe, bracht hun hoofden dicht bij elkaar. 'Kunnen jullie je herinneren hoe het is om te dromen? Om achter je hartenwens aan te gaan zonder vrees voor wat gaat komen of berouw om het verleden?' Ze nam een van Takako's handen en een van Sasame in de hare, en de bleke jongeman en -vrouw volgden haar voorbeeld, een cirkel van verbonden handen, blikken en harten vormend.

'Herinneren jullie je de dromen die we deelden?' fluisterde Himeno, haar stem slechts luid genoeg om door hun drieën gehoord te worden. 'Ze zijn waar geworden. Nu kunnen we ze uit laten komen.'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Eh, even voor de duidelijkheid: wanneer ik zeg dat Himeno "al jaren niet gedroomd heeft" en "zich haar dromen nooit meer herinnert", meen ik dat. Ze herinnerde zich geen van de dromen op de eerste na. Tenminste, tot ze de Witte Prétear werd. Ik dacht dat het een leuk detail was, iets dat gedeeltelijk het ontstaan van zo'n magnifieke beschermer van Leafe zou verklaren.

Jeh... heel symbolisch, heel vaag. Ik vind dat het de schuld van school is, omdat ze me teveel 'moderne literaire werken' laten lezen. (Nederlandse literatuur is echt knudde.) Bah. Zo zie je maar weer wat er gebeurt als je midden in de nacht schrijft. Waarschijnlijk niet voor iedereen weggelegd, maar als iemand het waardeerde hoor ik het graag. ^_^

Aanvullende Notities

* _' waar ik iedere nacht over heb gedroomd sinds ik een ware Ridder ben geworden ' _– "Een ware ridder' in de zin van 'een Ridder met een Prétear'. Want het is nogal nutteloos om de titel ridder te hebben zonder een prinses, nietwaar? Persoonlijke fanon interpretatie, houdt verband met mijn idee dat iedere Prétear verbonden is met haar eigen "set" van zeven Leafe Ridders.


End file.
